El derecho de ser estúpido
by Nessy6666
Summary: Relato corto sobre una conversación que mantiene el rey de Northumbria con su hija, Blaeja, una princesa con un gran sentido del humor. "Toda persona tiene derecho a ser estúpida, pero tú abusas de ese privilegio, padre".


**EL DERECHO DE SER ESTÚPIDO**

 **AVISO: ESTE FANFIC TIENE SPOILERS QUE AUN NO HAN SALIDO EN LA SERIE.**

 **Buenas! Soy Nessy. Este fanfic está basado en la princesa Blaeja, la hija del rey de Northumbria, que se casó con uno de los hijos de Ragnar Lothbrok: Sigurd, el de la serpiente en el ojo. Después de que el rey Aella matara a Ragnar metiéndolo en un pozo de serpientes según las sagas, sus hijos lo mataron para vengarse y Sigurd se casó con Blaeja.**

 **Esta fanfic se ambienta en el momento en que después de la muerte de Ragnar, Blaeja decide hablar con su padre sobre el asunto.**

 **Estoy segura de que Blaeja va a salir en la serie, ya que el profeta dijo que Sigurd se casaría con la hija de un rey, y en las próximas temporadas de la serie ya salen los hijos de Ragnar creciditos. Me intrigó mucho el personaje de Blaeja y quise escribir un fanfic basado en ella y en cómo me la imagino y me gustaría que fuera en la serie.**

 **ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE EXPRESEN SU OPINIÓN EN LOS COMENTARIOS**

* * *

Durante toda la mañana aquella sensación de inquietud no se le había quitado. Su intuición le decía que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

"¿Pero qué?"

Aquel día no tenía nada que hacer. Se había pasado la mañana bebiendo vino, orando, bordando, y bebiendo más vino; pero el nerviosismo que sentía iba en aumento.

"Tengo que hablar con padre, incluso si después de advertirle me dice que me calle".

Blaeja salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a las cámaras del rey. Cuando entró, miró a su padre mientras cerraba las puertas de espaldas. La habitación estaba decorada con tapices de colores que le daban un aspecto agradable, pero aun así, la detestaba. Su padre estaba escribiendo sentado en una mesa cerca de la pared del fondo.

-Buenos días padre –saludó mientras cruzaba la sala.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó a su hija con tono hosco sin apartar la mirada del pergamino.

-¿No puedo hacer una visita a mi queridísimo padre? –preguntó con una jactanciosa sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

-¿No tienes amigos en la corte con los que pasar el rato?

La joven se abstuvo de decirle que ella no tenía amigos y que no le apetecía pasar tiempo en aquel nido de ratas y carroñeros que él llamaba corte.

-Con tu permiso –añadió mientras cogía la jarra y una de las copas de oro que estaban en la esquina de la mesa y se servía vino-. Así que… mataste al rey Ragnar Lothbrok metiéndolo en un pozo lleno de serpientes –hizo una mueca-. Que original –le dio un sorbo a su copa. Aquel vino estaba demasiado afrutado.

Su padre no le prestó la menor atención. Siguió escribiendo en su documento como si ella no estuviera.

-Padre –continuó-, sé que tú eres el rey, que tu palabra es la ley, que no debe cuestionarse y todo eso, pero, ¿de verdad era necesario matarlo de esa forma? ¿No habría sido mejor perdonarle la vida y tomar otras medidas?

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, porque su padre dejó de mover la pluma y la miró fijamente a sus ojos castaños. Blaeja estaba acostumbrada a esa mirada. Con los años, su padre le había enseñado a base de golpes que no podía provocarlo, sobre todo cuando fruncía el ceño y entornaba los ojos, como si quisiera quemarla con ellos.

-Ragnar Lothbrok y su gente asoló y saqueó nuestra tierra sembrando el caos y la destrucción y esclavizando a nuestro pueblo. ¿Y vienes tú y me dices que lo mejor habría sido perdonarle la vida?

Blaeja tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicarle.

"Toda persona tiene derecho a ser estúpida, pero tú abusas de ese privilegio, padre", pensó mientras daba otro trago. Su padre no era precisamente la persona más virtuosa del mundo. Era un tirano que anteponía sus intereses a los de su pueblo, por mucho que alegara que se preocupaba mucho por su gente. Su hermano mayor, Ecgberth, le había dicho en una ocasión que había matado a uno de sus generales por perder una batalla, después de que había arriesgado su vida y dado a sus hombres a luchar por su causa. Igual que a Ragnar, lo había arrojado a un pozo lleno de serpientes.

"Gracias a Dios no me dan miedo las serpientes. Vivo con una venenosa y la veo todos los días. De hecho, estoy bebiendo vino con ella".

-¿Y por qué no tenerlo de rehén? Si lo hubieras hecho así, podríamos haber exigido a los hijos de Ragnar que pusieran fin a las incursiones y a los saqueos por Sajonia a cambio de mantenerlo con vida. ¿No habría sido eso mucho mejor?

El rey era un hombre muy orgulloso al que no le gustaba que cuestionasen su autoridad. Blaeja supo que ya había llegado el momento de no seguir echando más sal a la herida, porque se le formó un tic en el ojo.

-Eres una mujer, ¿qué sabrás tú de estas cosas? Tener a Ragnar como rehén no habría garantizado acabar con los ataques de esos perros del norte. Podría incluso haber empeorado nuestra situación. Habrían decidido invadirnos para recuperarlo. En cambio, si está muerto, tendremos un problema menos del que preocuparnos –sonrió-. Es posible que no sólo se reduzcan los ataques. Muerto el rey, y sobretodo de una forma tan grotesca, esos salvajes tendrán la moral baja.

A medida que le hablaba ella ya casi había vaciado el contenido de su copa. Tuvo que apurar el resto del vino para no tirárselo a la cara.

-Aun así debiste pensarlo con más detenimiento antes de tomar una decisión así –volvió a llenar su copa.

-¿Vas a darme lecciones sobre cómo debe actuar un rey? –preguntó airado -. ¿Es que acaso me tomas por idiota?

"Si".

-Por supuesto que no. Solo pienso que…

-En lo único en lo que tienes que pensar –la interrumpió- como hija mía que eres, es en tus deberes para con el reino.

"Claro que sí, padre. Orar, coser y sonreír mucho son cosas que beneficiarán al reino sobremanera".

-Como ya dije, sólo eres una mujer –frunció más el ceño-. Cuyo único talento es hartarse a vino.

Aquello le dolió, pero trató de permanecer impasible. "Habla por ti". Estaba segura que la mitad del sobrepeso acumulado por su padre era a causa del vino.

-De alguien lo tuve que sacar –dijo mientras cogía otra copa. Antes de que su padre fuera a protestar, añadió:-Lo siento. Bebe vino, padre –vertió el contenido de la jarra en la copa y se la tendió- porque nunca una gran historia comenzó con un plato de verduras.

Aquello hizo sonreír a su padre.

-En eso te doy la razón.

Ambos dieron un sorbo.

-Respecto a lo de Ragnar Lothbrok… los nórdicos no lo olvidarán.

Ragnar era el mayor enemigo de su padre, pero le caía bien. Todo aquel que hacía a su padre tirarse de los pelos ella lo tenía en alta estima. Sólo había tenido oportunidad de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el prisionero cuando fue a visitarlo en el calabozo. Cuando su padre le preguntó por qué lo había hecho, ella había alegado que quería preguntarle si quería que le trajera un sacerdote para confesarse antes de su muerte, pero en realidad era porque sentía curiosidad y quería conocerlo.

Lo habían colocado en el calabozo más húmedo y oscuro de todos. Había tenido que llevar una antorcha para poder verlo. Cuando habló con él, él le había dicho que ya no era el hombre que era antes; era viejo y sin ganas de seguir avanzando. Estaba esperando la muerte para poder ir al cielo a ver a un amigo cristiano. No tuvo que decirle el nombre para saber que era el monje que había dado un hijo ilegítimo a su hermana Judith.

"Y su esposo, que había jurado amarla y protegerla, hizo que le cortaran una oreja y mi padre lo alabó por eso". Apretó un puño con rabia.

El aspecto de Ragnar no parecía el de un rey: tenía las ropas sucias y raídas y la piel cubierta de mugre. Además, daba la impresión de que había perdido peso y se le habían formado unas enormes ojeras. Sin duda su padre se había esmerado en hacer su estancia miserable. Desde que lo habían apresado no había mostrado miedo y, aunque sabía que iba a morir, aceptaba y esperaba su destino con dignidad. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho aquel caudillo vikingo, Blaeja no pudo evitar sentir admiración por él.

-Mejor. Que sepan lo que pasa cuando atacan mis dominios -dijo el rey con una calma turbadora, como si lo que había hecho no fuera a tener consecuencias.

"Hace mucho tiempo un burro aprendió a hablar. Gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación ahora está hablando conmigo". Se puso la copa en la boca para que no la viera intentando reprimir la risa que aquel pensamiento le estaba causando.

-Querrán venganza, padre. Estoy segura de que sus hijos no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras el cadáver de su padre se pudre colgado en las murallas del castillo y se lo comen los cuervos –se dio cuenta de que apretaba con fuerza su copa-. Si deciden lanzar otro ataque, puede que no sea como los anteriores. Puede ser mucho más brutal. Acuérdate de lo que hicieron con París –le lanzó una mirada glacial-. Si vienen, podría ser mucho peor.

Su padre, que había vuelto a su labor, paró de escribir y la miró expectante.

-Pues los estaré esperando.

No sabía por qué, pero Blaeja tenía la sensación de que pronto pasaría algo que daría un giro inesperado a sus vidas y que ya nada volvería a ser igual. "Ahora sí que necesito más vino". La luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana daba calidez y luminosidad a la habitación, pero en aquel momento, sólo sintió frío y veía la estancia como si estuviera recubierta con un aura sombría.

* * *

 **Como pueden ver, no retraté a Blaeja como una princesa común. De hecho, admito que su carácter está inspirado en el de Tyrion Lannister, aunque por su puesto yo le añadí características mías que la hacen más única. Quería hacer a Blaeja inteligente, un poco manipuladora, muy sarcástica y graciosa. Vamos, que destacara y que no fuese como los demás personajes femeninos de la serie.**

 **Su padre es un cabrón como ya hemos comprobado en la serie, que come y bebe mucho, más o menos como Robert Baratheon elevado a la décima potencia, sólo que Aella es más cobarde. El hecho de hacer a Blaeja una adicta al vino no es solo porque le encante, es por el estrés de tener a un padre como el que tiene, que la maltrata y no la valora en absoluto y por el hecho de estar siempre sola. Recordemos que ella menciona que no tiene amigos, y no por el hecho de ser princesa y estar rodeada de gente falsa, sino porque ella tuvo amigos en el pasado y al darse cuenta de que sólo se interesaban por ella por su estatus, perdió la confianza en la amistad. Las únicas personas en las que confía son en su madre y sus hermanos.**

 **Al vivir en una sociedad donde mandaban los hombres, su instinto de supervivencia la ha hecho así, una persona que sobrevive y se defiende como puede gracias a su inteligencia, sin la necesidad de saber usar un arma. De hecho, me gustaría que la pareja de Blaeja y Sigurd en la serie sea así, que se vea contrastada por la inteligencia y astucia de ella y el conocimiento de las armas y la lucha de él, aparte de sus diferencias culturales y religiosas. Aunque Blaeja tampoco es perfecta, tiene sus defectos, como su manía de querer sacar de quicio a su padre, aunque eso a veces le pueda ocasionar problemas.**

 **Algunas de sus frases están sacadas de memes que encontré en internet y que me parecieron ideales para el fanfic.**

 **Estoy pensando en escribir otra historia de ella desde la perspectiva de Sigurd.**

 **Aquí les dejo algunas frases que saqué de internet que podría decir Blaeja en próximos fanfics:**

 ***Yo bebo poco, pero cuando bebo me convierto en otra persona, y esa persona si bebe mucho* -frase sacada de un meme. Para mi es imprescindible que Blaeja diga esto XD.**

 ***La biblia dice que es mi deber querer a mi padre, aunque piense que el amor paternal esté sobrevalorado* -frase inventada por mí.**

 ***Si tuviese que elegir entre el vino y los amigos, elegiría el primero sin pensármelo dos veces, porque aunque los dos se me acaban rápido, el vino que me bebo, aparte de estar delicioso, es de calidad y no es falso. Lo sé porque tengo un paladar muy fino y eso lo noto enseguida, igual que con intercambiar unas palabras con los nobles con los que tengo que codearme en la corte y que pretenden fingir ofrecerme su amistad puedo saber quiénes son los imbéciles y quienes los lameculos * -frases inventadas por mí.**

 **Perdonen por extenderme tanto en las notas, pero al ser un relato corto y no escribir mucho sobre este personaje quería dejar claros todos estos puntos.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado. Por favor, dejen un review, me encantan**


End file.
